


Is This Your Cat?

by TripleMagus



Category: DCU (Comics), Klarion (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Goth Boys Pair Well With Country Boys, M/M, My Brain at 1 AM, Not Canon Compliant, What Have I Done, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleMagus/pseuds/TripleMagus
Summary: Klarion decided to take a break from the city and take a spontaneous trip to anywhere at all. But when he and Teekl get separated during transport how will he find her? Thanks to a friendly half-Kryptonian he might not have to.----Okay so if you're a big DCU lore buff and you want to try and pin this down to a specific continuity: DON'T, please, for your own sake. The worldbuilding and characterization I used in this fic are a mush of various different universes and some fanon and if you tried to pin this on a specific timeline/Earth you will only hurt yourself. Klarion (in both attitude and appearance) is a mix of Seven Soldiers, Young Justice, and fanon and Jon is a mix of Super Sons and fanon. They're both roughly 17-18 and probably a bit OOC.This is entirely self-indulgent because my brain latched onto the idea of these two meeting at one AM last night and has refused to let the idea go until I did something for it. Sometimes a chaotic goth brat needs to meet a sweet sunny country boy.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Klarion (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Is This Your Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> How did you find this?

Klarion Bleak swung his legs back and forth off the building's edge and drummed his polished nails on the roof as he observed the bustling city down below.

"Just look at it Teekl. So alive, so busy, so..."

Klarion huffed and fell onto his back.

"So 'been there, done that'."

Teekl paused her grooming to look at her master questioningly.

_'Have you bored of this place already?'_

"No no no. Not bored per say just...ok yes bored. But in a more specific sense! I've gotten _used_ to the city, it's starting to lose something that it had when we first surfaced."

_'Lose what? The child abduction rings or the obnoxious magicians? Though I know for a fact that it still has one of those things.'_

"Now now Teekl we mustn't talk about our allies in such a fashion. Though I am compelled to agree that Zatanna and Constantine always looking over my shoulder has become quite the pain."

Klarion twisted onto his stomach to look his familiar in the eyes.

"No my dear, what I miss is the _adventure!_ The thrill of being somewhere new!"

The blue skinned witch boy jumped to his feet.

"Let's go somewhere new! Somewhere completely random that we've never been before and stir things up a bit!"

Teekl gave him a skeptical expression.

_'Isn't the woman keeping track of your magic? She will know if we cause "trouble".'_

Klarion pouted and folded his arms. Teekl had a point. The witch boy's penchant for mischief had worried Zatanna so now she kept tabs on the spells he would cast, and would lock him in the House of Mystery for weeks if he performed any magic she deemed 'inappropriate'. As an occultist necromancer by birth he tried not to be _too_ grossly offended by her definitions of inappropriate.

"Well, she can't punish me just for getting out of the city! After all was it not her wish that I 'expend my energy in non-destructive ways'? I can think of no better way than be going on a little trip."

Klarion smirked at his familiar who seemed to be smirking right back. He lowered his arm for Teekl to climb up to his shoulder and lifted a hand into the air.

"Adventure, Teekl!" It felt good to say that again.

Klarion threw a bolt of eldritch energy down and a pentagram of red and black fire swirled around and swallowed the boy and his cat.

\----------------------------

Jon Kent had been visiting his grandparents' farm alongside his father and mother. He had been waiting all summer for a chance to help out on the old Kent Family Farm. Sure, Metropolis had been his home for quite some time now and beating up street thugs with Damian was a hoot, but once in a while his country blood left him itching for a tractor ride!

Okay, sure his dad was actually a space alien and was only _adopted_ by Ma and Pa Kent but both his father and him were raised on the Smallville farm so Jon was counting it! His country blood may not _technically_ go back very far but it was still strong!

Jon dropped down the massive bag of animal feed with a satisfying crack in his back. The animals were fed and watered, the pens were cleaned and refreshed with new bedding, so all that was left was to pour a glass of lemonade and relax.

The half-kryptonian opened the barn door and was about to head back to the house when his ears picked up a sound he hadn't heard in a while. A frightened mewing came from above him and Jon turned to see a striped orange cat on the barn roof.

"Woah little fella, how'd you get there?"

Jon super-jumped to grab the roof's edge and pulled himself up, taking it slow so as not to startle the poor animal. He knelt down a few paces from the cat who was backing away from him with a growl. Jon rubbed his fingers together and made a gentle clicking sound.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jon inched closer and reached out to try and grab the cat. The cat stopped moving but hissed at him with it's hackles slightly raised. 

"Okay, okay. No touching, I get it." Jon said, throwing up his hands in surrender. He moved back a bit and sat down, causing the cat to do similar. Its fur settled but its red eyes seemed to be boring into Jon's soul. He gave the creature a gentle smile.

"Ya know I used to have a cat." Jon looked down with a twinge of sadness. "It died in an accident years ago but I still miss 'em."

The orange cat titled its head with curiosity and it was then that Jon noticed the collar around its neck. 

"You belong to someone don't you? I'll bet they're really worried. If you let me get you off this barn I'll look for them with you."

The look the cat gave him was almost eerily human. Skeptical and mistrusting but somewhat interested. Jon slowly held out his hand again and waited for the cat to come to him.

\----------------------------

Klarion kicked a rock with frustration. He had let the teleportation spell take him wherever it wanted but in doing so the spell became imprecise. He and Teekl got separated and he had landed on his back unceremoniously with an ache in his brain.

He had no idea where _he_ was, he had no idea where _Teekl_ was, this dirt road was ruining his nice suit, and the sun here felt much more intense than in the cloudy city. He summoned a black lace parasol to give his skin some much needed shade and pressed a couple fingers to his temple.

"Alright, my dear, where have you gone?"

Klarion closed his eyes and reached out his psychic link to his familiar. When he opened his eyes he was looking through Teekl's eyes at a boy that looked roughly the same age as Klarion. They seemed to be on a roof and the boy was reaching out trying to get Teekl to come to him.

Klarion snapped the connection with a horrified gasp. "My darling Teekl is in trouble! That boy is surely going to try and hurt her! Hold on my darling, I'm coming!"

Klarion dropped his hand from his head and raced off in the direction the link had pulled him. The dust he was kicking up would surely stain his clothes but he'd worry about that later. No one messes with a witch's familiar!

\----------------------------

"There you go." The cat had walked close enough to Jon for him to gently scratch its ear. It froze for a moment before leaning into the touch.

"You gonna let me get you down from here now?"

The cat made no sound but trotted a little closer to Jon. He gently reached down and picked it up into his arms before standing up.

"Hold on tight, kitty."

Jon jumped off the barn roof and the cat scrambled in his arms. When he stuck the landing the cat's claws were buried in his shirt and it was breathing heavily with shock.

"Shh it's okay, we're okay. Like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you'." Jon smiled at the frightened creature which looked back at him with a gaze that seemed to say: "You're insane."

Jon started making his way back to the house to ask his mother if she recognized the cat when an unfamiliar voice caused him to freeze.

"Put....my cat....DOWN!" Klarion was slightly winded from having sprinted down the road, an activity he had rarely had to do in the past, but he stood up straight and tried to be intimidating. This kid would think twice before manhandling his precious familiar again.

Jon was caught a bit off guard. The boy in front of him certainly wasn't from around here (Who wore an outfit that nice out in the mud and dust of farmland?), and Jon had never seen him before. He knew he hadn't because the boy was kind of pretty in a mysterious sort of way and Jon's certain he would have remembered him.

Jon smiled at the strange boy. "Oh is she yours? Well that makes this easy then." He looked down at the cat in his arms. "Guess we won't have to go looking."

He sat the cat down on the ground and she immediately ran to her master. Klarion scooped her up into his arms and spun around.

"Oh my dear familiar, how worried I was. The scary stranger didn't hurt you did he?"  
Klarion shot a glare at Jon over his shoulder. "You didn't hurt her did you?"

Jon once again held up his hands in surrender. "No way, I'd never hurt such a cute little critter. She'd somehow gotten onto my barn roof so I had to get her down."

Klarion's eyes scanned Jon up and down while Jon studied what he could see of the dark-clothed boy's face. His skin almost looked like a pale slate blue color, but surely that was just a trick of the shadow from the parasol. His face and build were angular but not unattractive.

Jon felt his face blush lightly as he realised what he was thinking. He wasn't really sure what his sexuality was exactly, he just knew that he liked pretty people. And this boy was certainly pretty.

Klarion hummed and turned away from Jon. He was ready to get back to the road and find the nearest town to play around in. Teekl's loud mew made him pause.

_'You should thank him.'_

Klarion pouted at his familiar. "And why should I do that? We never should have gotten separated in the first place it was just a freak accident."

_'But we were, and he was kind to me. He did get me off the roof.'_

"Well I could have gotten you off the roof too..."

From behind them, Jon stared at the boy with a quirked eyebrow and a half smile. It was almost as he was having a full conversation with the cat. It was equal parts weird and kind of charming.

Klarion huffed and quickly turned around and walked back up to Jon.

"Thank you for getting Teekl off the roof. She-" "Mew!" " _We_ really appreciate it." Klarion glared at Teekl with an 'are you happy now?' look.

Jon smiled. "Don't mention it, I was just doing the right thing." Jon held out his hand for a handshake. "Name's Jon Kent, by the way. You new around here?"

Klarion stared at the boy's outstretched hand and contemplated simply walking away but another mewl from Teekl made him sigh and pout. He moved Teekl to his shoulder, took Jon's hand, and shook it.

"Klarion Bleak, and I'm just passing through."

Jon paused to look at the boy's hand with a wondered expression. "Woah it really is blue!"

"Eugh!" Klarion yanked his hand away and began walking off when Jon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry! That was pretty rude. It's just blue's one of my favorite colors so I got excited." Jon rubbed his neck with his free hand, the blush returning to his face.

"You're right it was very rude. You don't just say things like that to people you've just met!"

Jon nodded and let Klarion's wrist go. "You're right, you're right. Hey, how 'bout I make it up to you by showing you around? Smallville's, well, kinda small but I can show you what it has to offer." He gave Klarion a hopeful smile.

The witch boy considered it. It was true that he didn't know anything about the area, and a local would know the best places to go to sow some chaos. Plus, Jon seemed far too trusting and friendly for his own good, it might be fun to mess with him a bit.

"Alright."

Jon looked at Klarion, surprised. "Really? Awesome! Just let me get changed into some clean clothes real fast!" Jon ran towards his house, almost forgetting not to demonstrate his enhanced speed.

Klarion watched the other boy run off with a mischievous smile.

"Teekl, I do believe I've discovered a fun new pet project for us."

Teekl gave her master a look of intrigued curiosity and Klarion giggled mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait you actually read it why? Well thanks anyways, I guess! 
> 
> I really like the possibilities surrounding chaotic neutral Klarion (not full evil sociopath like in YJ just a kind of a dark magic troublemaker) and lawful good Jon. Those two personality types playing tug of war with each other is one of my favorite dynamics so who knows maybe I'll write more of these two if my brain gets even more oddly attached. I guess you could call this ship KlariJon?


End file.
